Desconfianza
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Después de un año sin verlo, Bonnie se siente finalmente preparada para volver a ver a Kai. Pero, tal vez, él no quiera verla a ella...
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Warning:** La Bonnie de esta historia no está hecha para ser querida.

 **#PALABRAS:** 619.

 **EMOCIÓN:** angustia.

* * *

 **DESCONFIANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

Hay momentos en que es mejor olvidar las recomendaciones de los demás y seguir tu propio instinto. Fue eso lo que llevó a Bonnie Bennett a Portland aquel día. Aquella mañana, tras una extenuante conversación con sus padres sobre tener que asegurarse un brillante futuro yendo a una universidad prestigiosa y realizando prácticas en alguna empresa importante, la joven de veintiún años preparó una maleta pequeña y cogió el coche, dispuesta a recorrer todo el país en busca de algo. O de alguien, más concretamente.

Durante el viaje, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y volver a casa en varias ocasiones. Pero fue valiente y siguió conduciendo, hasta que, finalmente, llegó a la bonita casa blanca que ya había visitado en otras muchas ocasiones el año anterior. La conocía como si fuera la suya propia, y verla la hizo sentir cierta nostalgia.

Reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz, llamó a la puerta y esperó, preparando su discurso. Lo había estado preparando todo el viaje, y era cada vez que llegaba a cierto punto de su discurso cuando sentía mayores ganas de dar la vuelta y volver a casa. Aquella vez, de nuevo, Bonnie estuvo a punto de irse, pero no le dio tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió. En ese mismo momento, Bonnie se olvidó de todo lo que iba a decir.

El chico que abrió la puerta alzó las cejas por la sorpresa. Bonnie observó su atractivo rostro, ahora más adulto de lo que lo recordaba, con una barba de tres días y una mirada dura. Pero seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo la única persona a la que verdaderamente se había permitido querer.

−Hola, Kai –apenas logró esbozar una sonrisa.

El chico no dijo nada y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Bonnie dejó escapar algunas lágrimas desde su recién adoptada posición en el asiento del copiloto del viejo coche que había heredado de su abuela. No pensaba llorar de verdad. No por él. Aunque, en realidad, se merecía sufrir por lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que pasó hacía cuatro meses, cuando Kai se había hartado de sus inseguridades y la había dejado, había sido culpa suya. Culpa de su infantilismo y su falta de confianza.

Así que se decidió a seguir llorando mientras que la angustia invadía su corazón. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que Kai se alegrara de verla, que la abrazara y le pidiera que le contara de todo lo que había hecho desde que habían estado separados? Por supuesto que no; aquello no habría tenido ningún sentido. Lo que había sucedido era lo que debería haber esperado, pero había sido una ilusa. Había esperado que Kai hubiera olvidado todo lo que ella le había hecho.

La puerta del lado del piloto del coche se abrió, y entró Kai. Se sentó en silencio a su lado, sin siquiera mirarla. Bonnie se giró hacia él, sin ocultar sus lágrimas. No pretendía siquiera decirle nada, al menos no por el momento. Dudaba que nada de lo que pudiera decirle fuera a servir de nada. Así que simplemente lo miró con expresión triste, recordando todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos (tal vez demasiados para lo que Bonnie habría esperado que el chico soportara), Kai la miró.

−Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Para qué has venido?

Bonnie se quedó en blanco. Y luego empezó a tartamudear.

−Bueno, no sé, la verdad. Yo… Simplemente estaba pensando que… Quiero arreglarlo todo. No espero que me perdones, pero… No sé.

−Así que no sabes para qué has venido. Bien. Perfecto. ¿Pues qué te parece si aprovechamos para rememorar? ¿Por qué no recordamos que hiciste de mi primer año en la universidad un maldito infierno?


	2. Chapter 2

**#PALABRAS:** 886.

 **EMOCIÓN:** celos.

* * *

 **DESCONFIANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

 _Dos años antes_

Bonnie gimió mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. El chico que había estado besando su cuello sonrió, pero no se detuvo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al escote de la camiseta, y entonces se detuvo y la miró con la más malévola de las sonrisas.

−No me tortures, Kai –suplicó la chica mientras que lo agarraba del pelo y lo obligaba a acercarse. El chico rió, pero se echó atrás.

−No soy tu esclavo sexual, Bonster.

Bonnie se puso de rodillas y volvió a acercarse a su novio, besándolo con toda la pasión que sentía. Hacía ya meses que estaban juntos, pero vivían en lugares muy apartados, así que la distancia era uno de los factores principales en su relación. Cada vez que estaban juntos, era como si se vieran por primera vez. La pasión resultaba nueva, el amor en ellos estaba tan vivo como la primera semana que pasaron juntos.

Y cuando se separaban… Bonnie se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente. Se convertía en una persona solitaria, poco habladora y, hasta cierto punto, terrorífica para los demás. Cuando Bonnie y Kai estaban separados, la gente se apartaba de la chica como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, y ni siquiera sus familiares y amigos hacían el esfuerzo de acercarse a ella más de lo que resultaba estrictamente necesario.

Así que la chica se aseguraba de aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaba junto a él. Como aquel, el último día que iban a pasar juntos antes de que Kai se marchara a la universidad para su primer año de universidad.

−¿Tienes que irte mañana? –preguntó Bonnie haciendo un puchero mientras que colocaba sus dos brazos tras el cuello del chico. Kai la abrazó por la cintura y volvió a colocarla sobre él. La besó suavemente antes de contestar.

−Sabes que sí. Es mi presentación en sociedad.

−¿Y no podría ir contigo?

−No, Bon. Creía que este tema estaba ya zanjado –el tono de voz del chico sonaba repentinamente enfadado.

Kai hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Bonnie lo agarró de la camiseta para no dejarlo marchar. Cuando volvió a hablar, sonaba arrepentida.

−Lo siento, Kai. Sé que tu familia es… complicada, y entiendo a la perfección por qué no puedo ir contigo. Pero tienes que entenderme. Apenas te he vuelto a encontrar y ya estás otra vez a punto de irte.

−Y yo te entiendo, Bonster. ¿En serio crees que yo me quiero separar de ti? –Bonnie empezó a acariciar la palma del chico, creando formas al azar con uno de sus dedos−. Tengo que hacerlo. Esto es una gran oportunidad para mí. No te preocupes, es solo por un par de semanas. Luego podremos visitarnos el uno al otro, incluso más que hasta ahora.

−¿Entonces me perdonas? –Bonnie sonrió, con expresión inocente. Kai negó con la cabeza mientras que rodaba los ojos, sabiéndose vencido.

−Por supuesto que te perdono. Pero a cambio de algo.

−¿De qué? –Bonnie sonrió taimada, acariciando el pecho del chico por encima de la camiseta. Kai detuvo su mano.

−De que me ayudes a preparar la maleta.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

Bonnie sonreía mientras que se acercaba al campus de Reed College, una de las universidades más prestigiosas de la zona en la que vivía Kai. La universidad a la que el chico, tras muchos esfuerzos y ahorros, había logrado entrar para estudiar ciencias políticas. Kai llevaba tres semanas yendo a clases, y Bonnie no había logrado aguantar más. Así que, aprovechando un viaje que había hecho su abuela para asistir a una conferencia, había decidido hacer una visita a Kai.

La chica no sabía exactamente a dónde debía ir para encontrarlo, pero no pensaba llamarlo. Quería que aquello fuera una sorpresa, quería sorprender a su novio en lo que seguramente habían sido unas primeras semanas agotadoras. Así que empezó a preguntar.

No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo antes de encontrarlo. Y lo que vio no le terminó de gustar. Kai no parecía estar mal, ni siquiera parecía cansado. Sentado en un banco y rodeado de un grupo de chicos y chicas de su edad, reía a carcajadas en respuesta a lo que alguien le había dicho. Así que ni siquiera la echaba de menos. Estaba perfectamente. Bonnie se resignó. Tan solo habían pasado tres semanas. Lo que hasta haber llegado le había parecido una eternidad ahora le parecía un período de tiempo muy pequeño.

Había sido una tonta. Se había comportado como una niña pequeña enamorada. Claro que no la había echado de menos, al menos no lo suficiente como para estar sufriendo por ello. Dispuesta a volver al coche para planear su visita de un modo mucho más común, Bonnie se giró. Y volvió a mirar hacia atrás al instante cuando una chica pasó junto a ella casi corriendo, mientras que sonreía abiertamente.

Al girarse vio algo que no habría querido ver jamás. La misma chica con la que se había cruzado estaba ahora en brazos de Kai, y este la abrazaba tranquilamente, de nuevo sonriente y con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Aquello era casi demasiado para estar en un lugar público. Y era, desde luego, demasiado que soportar para Bonnie.

Sin poder evitar las lágrimas, corroída por los celos, Bonnie se marchó corriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**#PALABRAS:** 546.

 **EMOCIÓN:** frustración.

* * *

 **DESCONFIANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

−¡Sorpresa! –saludó Bonnie desde la cafetería de la universidad.

Kai sonrió en cuanto la vio y la cogió en brazos, besándola suavemente. Ambos se apartaron rápidamente de la multitud y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Kai parecía totalmente sorprendido. Claro. Sorprendido de verla porque había estado muy ocupado con la otra como para siquiera acordarse de ella.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó solamente.

−Mi abuela está asistiendo a una conferencia. Vi que era cerca de tu universidad, así que… decidí ver si ya te habías olvidado de mí.

Bonnie esperaba algo. Una expresión de culpabilidad, un temblor en la sonrisa, un pestañeo tal vez. Pero no pasó nada. Kai no hizo ni un solo gesto. Solo amplió su sonrisa mientras que extendía la mano a través de la mesa y tomaba la de ella.

−En realidad, he estado pensando en ti todos los días. Sobre todo cuando estoy en la cama –Kai le guiñó un ojo, y Bonnie le golpeó la mano. Kai rió−. ¿Qué quieres que le haga? La cama está muy vacía por las noches. Y eso que es una cama estrecha. No te haces una idea de lo baja que es la calidad de vida en una residencia estudiantil.

Bonnie rió junto a él. Desde ese momento, la conversación fue normalmente. O casi normalmente. A cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, Bonnie hacía comentarios sobre posibles infidelidades y abandonos. A todos aquellos comentarios, Kai conseguía responder con tranquilidad y desparpajo. Pero aquello no significaba nada. Kai siempre conseguía librarse de todos sus problemas hablando. Al fin y al cabo, le encantaba hablar, y por lo tanto había practicado mucho.

Esas indirectas no se redujeron a aquella conversación. Bonnie lo acusó discretamente durante todos los días que pasó con él, y después de aquella estancia en Oregon, por teléfono y Skype mientras que estaban distanciados. Kai siempre lograba librarse de sus preguntas, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse molesto con la insistencia de su novia. Comenzó a sentirse vigilado, observado. Y su vida social empezó a decaer. Y, con ello, también sus notas.

* * *

 _Presente_

−Hiciste de aquel año una constante lucha entre lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo y el mundo imaginario que tú te creaste −Kai la miraba fijamente, y ella le devolvía la mirada intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a derramarse−. Me hiciste sentir la peor persona del mundo, Bonnie. Y yo no había hecho nada.

−No era consciente de lo que hacía.

−No eras consciente de aquello. ¿Y eras consciente de que lo frustrado que me sentía? ¿De lo absolutamente ridículo que me sentía cada vez que te decía que te quería y tú no eras capaz de responderme? No sabes las dudas que tuve durante aquellos meses. Cuando por fin había empezado a sentir que podía tener una vida normal… Incluso mis padres se estaban comportando normalmente, Bonnie. ¿Entiendes hasta dónde había llegado? Y llegaron tus estúpidos celos y lo estropearon todo. Absolutamente todo.

−Lo sé. Y sé que las cosas solo fueron a peor, pero fui incapaz de controlarme. Y para cuando me di cuenta…

−Para cuando te diste cuenta, ya tenías la lengua de St. John en tu boca. O en otras partes. No llegó a quedarme claro hasta dónde llegó lo vuestro.


	4. Chapter 4

**#PALABRAS:** 1,955.

 **EMOCIÓN:** alegría.

* * *

 **DESCONFIANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

 _Un año antes_

Aquello era el colmo. La situación con Kai había seguido igual durante casi todo un año. Bueno, a excepción de un pequeño detalle. El chico había dejado de quererla. Nunca se lo había dicho expresamente, pero Bonnie podía verlo. Veía que él ya no le llamaba cada vez que tenía alguna tarde libre para que charlaran durante horas de tonterías. No iba de visita cuando tenía algún fin de semana largo de fiesta, ni le aquellos pequeños regalos que le había estado haciendo durante los primeros meses. Bonnie explotó.

Un día, cogió todas sus cosas, se subió al coche, condujo durante horas y se presentó en el apartamento en el que él vivía junto a varios de sus amigos. Cuando llegó, él no estaba ahí, pero sí que estaba uno de sus compañeros de piso, un tal Enzo. Mientras que esperaba a que Kai volviera de una de sus clases, estuvo hablando con el chico, y le cayó lo suficientemente bien como para no considerarlo cómplice de Kai en sus aventuras con la otra.

Kai volvió más tarde de lo esperado. Eran ya casi las diez de la noche, y Bonnie estaba sola, pues Enzo se había ido a darse una ducha. Pero lo peor no fue que llegara tan tarde, no; lo peor de todo fue que vino muy bien acompañado. Era la misma chica que la otra vez, una chica guapísima de rizos oscuros, que en cuanto la vio se separó unos cuantos centímetros de Kai.

−¡Bonnie! –exclamó Kai, claramente sorprendido. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, pero ella no le correspondió. No podía dejar de mirar a la chica, que esperaba incómoda junto a la puerta−. ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Tenía unos días de fiesta, así que decidí venir a verte. Pero ya veo que tú estás muy ocupado, así que mejor me voy –Bonnie se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró desde su nueva posición al lado de la chica−. Ya te llamaré mañana.

−¡Bonnie!

La chica ignoró a su novio, y bajó los tres pisos del edificio en el que vivía Kai. Cuando ya estuvo fuera, se dio cuenta de que alguien había bajado tras ella. Se giró, esperando encontrarse con Kai, pero en cambio se encontró con Enzo, que la miraba preocupad. Habiendo salido de la ducha rápidamente, solo se había puesto una camiseta y unos shorts deportivos para ir a buscarla.

−¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado, y Bonnie asintió.

−Claro. Simplemente estoy cansada y… no sé, ver a Kai así me ha…

−Te ha molestado más de lo que debería, créeme.

Pero ella no le creía; no podía hacerlo, no tras haber visto lo que había visto. Tras aquella noche, todo había cambiado. Todo había terminado. Ya no iba a ser una tonta.

Bonnie levantó la mirada y sonrió al chico frente a ella mientras que un plan iba formándose en su cabeza.

−Gracias. Me ha gustado pasar la tarde contigo. Te has portado muy bien conmigo para ser una intrusa.

−No eres una intrusa. Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras.

−Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Mañana tienes alguna clase por la mañana?

Enzo negó con la cabeza.

−Pues ya puedes esperarme. Tal vez traiga el desayuno.

* * *

Su plan iba a la perfección. Tras semanas de ver a Enzo casi a diario, Bonnie sentía que lo tenía ya a sus pies. Y es que había sido encantadora, la chica con el que todo el mundo querría estar. Cada mañana, le llevaba el desayuno y se aseguraba de llegar en el mismo instante en que Kai se tenía que marchar a clases. Desayunaban juntos y luego veían la tele o charlaban hasta que él se tenía que ir a clases. Bonnie se quedaba en el apartamento, ya casi vivía ahí. Les preparaba la comida a Enzo y a Kai, y cuando ambos llegaban, comían juntos.

Bonnie podía ver cómo los celos de Kai iban aumentando, sobre todo porque su relación no estaba en su mejor momento. Salían juntos de vez en cuando, pero siempre terminaban sumiéndose en incómodos silencios que no acababan hasta llegar de nuevo al apartamento; y a pesar de que dormían juntos, no habían tenido relaciones más que en dos ocasiones desde que Bonnie estaba en el apartamento junto a ellos. Estaba encantada con la situación.

Hasta que al final llegó el punto final de su plan. Un día, aprovechando que Kai se acababa de marchar al supermercado y que Enzo estaba a punto de llegar, Bonnie se puso a llorar. Llevaba semanas practicando hasta que había aprendido a hacerlo a voluntad; se le daba a la perfección. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la puerta del apartamento, y esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

−¡Bonnie! ¿Qué te pasa? –Enzo se apresuró a su lado; se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Bonnie lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

−Kai me ha dejado. No entiendo por qué. ¿Tan mala soy? O tal vez no es eso. ¿Qué he hecho, Enzo? ¿Soy fea? ¿Es eso?

−Bonnie, tranquila. No, no es nada de eso, de eso estoy seguro –Enzo la abrazó fuertemente. Bonnie se abrazó a él con fuerza y escondió la cara en su cuello−. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

−Kai vino enfadado. No sé por qué. Y… sabes que no estamos muy bien. Por primera vez desde que estoy con él, me sentí tan impotente. No sabía que decirle. Es muy raro, ¿sabes? Fíjate en ti y en mí, por ejemplo. Si tú me vienes con un problema, yo sabría qué decirte. Pero Kai es como si ya no lo conociera. Me siento tan sola…

Enzo le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a abrazarla. Aquello no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba. Si conocía algo a Enzo, sabía que era un mujeriego, y por eso, había esperado que, al verla así, triste y desprotegida y falta de confianza, se lanzara a por ella. Pero no lo estaba haciendo. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Bonnie miró hacia la mesa de café. Allí, su móvil, conectado con dos cámaras que había colocado discretamente en el portal y en el rellano, indicó que Kai se estaba ya aproximando a la casa. Mierda. No tenía tiempo. Sin pensar en cómo explicarle todo a Enzo, Bonnie lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó. No tuvo que agarrarlo muy fuerte, pues pronto Enzo se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura. Profundizó el beso e introdujo una de sus manos por la camiseta de la chica, acariciándole la espalda. Ella le soltó varios botones de la camisa antes de que la puerta del apartamento se abriera de golpe.

Y entonces, todo empezó a ir mal de verdad.

* * *

 _Presente_

−¿En serio tenías que hacerme recordar todo? Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

−¿Y? ¿Debería tener alguna compasión contigo porque me has dicho que lo sientes? Recuerdo aquella discusión como si hubiera sido ayer, Bonnie. Me dijiste que había dejado de quererte. Me dijiste que fue por ello que te fuiste con Enzo. Y yo me lo creí. Me creí que verdaderamente pensabas que había dejado de quererte. Cuando lo único que te pasaba era que fuiste una niñata.

−Kai…

−¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? –Kai la ignoró; tenía que seguir hablando antes de explotar del todo−. Que nunca llegué a entender por qué me hiciste algo así. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró, Bonnie? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis tú y St. John riéndoos de mí?

−Nunca nos reímos de ti. Kai, te lo prometo, no pasó nada. Todo aquello fue… Fue una venganza por mi parte. Aquella fue la primera vez en que pasó algo entre nosotros. La primera y la última.

Kai la miró, entre sorprendido y asustado por sus palabras. Alzó las manos y golpeó el techo del coche.

−¡Una venganza! ¿¡Una venganza por qué!? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

−Te fuiste con aquella zorra. No me lo niegues, porque os vi. Vi como la abrazabas. A mí no me abrazabas así, nunca lo hiciste.

−¿¡De qué cojones estás hablando!? ¿De Katherine? –Kai frunció el ceño, y toda la energía pareció abandonarle−. Eres peor de lo que pensaba, Bonnie.

Abrió el coche y salió. Bonnie se quedó estupefacta unos segundos, pero después lo siguió. Lo encontró en el porche de su casa, sentado en uno de los escalones. Bonnie quiso sentarse junto a él, pero no lo hizo. En aquel momento, Kai le daba miedo, y no porque temiera que fuera a hacerle algo. Él nunca le haría daño de verdad. Le daba miedo porque sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

−¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

−Katherine ha sido amiga mía desde que éramos pequeños. Sus padres se mudaron a Nueva York cuando ella tenía quince años. Nos reencontramos en la universidad, y el día en que tú la viste, ella me abrazó felizmente porque al fin había reunido la valentía necesaria para contarles a sus padres que tenía novia.

Bonnie sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Se sentía tan mal, y al mismo tiempo tan bien… Se sentía la persona más ridícula y más feliz del mundo. No podía evitar sentir que, a pesar de que probablemente había perdido a Kai para siempre, al menos había sido culpa suya, y no de una infidelidad. Kai la quería. O, al menos, la había querido.

Bonnie se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, en el barro. El hecho de que él estuviera sentado varios escalones más arriba la hacía sentirse muy abajo. Muy por debajo de él. Se inclinó hasta que su frente chocó contra las espinillas del chico.

−Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento…

No podía dejar de decirlo. Sentía que aquello era lo único que podía hacer ahora, disculparse sin parar hasta que Kai la perdonara o se aburriera de escucharla y se marchara, lo que fuera que sucediera primero. Así que siguió diciéndolo. Y, por suerte para ella, Kai no se marchó; la dejó disculparse durante minutos. Cuando finalmente Bonnie se comenzó a sentir falta de aliento y sintió ganas de detenerse, las manos de Kai la tomaron de los hombros y la obligaron a incorporarse.

Ahora de rodillas frente a él, Bonnie se sintió incluso más avergonzada. Avergonzada porque él ni siquiera la miraba con odio, simplemente con lástima. Se compadecía de ella, y de su locura. La chica sintió ganas de bajar la cabeza, pero Kai le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le obligó a mantenerla alzada.

−Está bien. Demos todo por arreglado.

Bonnie no supo qué hacer. Se sentía feliz, alegre como no se había sentido en los dos últimos años. Y eso la hizo actuar sin pensar. Sonriendo, se lanzó sobre Kai y lo besó, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás. Kai se golpeó la espalda con el último escalón y gimió de dolor, pero no se separó de ella ni hizo intento alguno por detenerla. Aquello le dio valor. Metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta y comenzó a acariciarlo. El chico cerró los ojos.

Levantándole la camiseta, Bonnie dejó suaves besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón. Ahí, Kai la detuvo apartándose de ella La alegría y felicidad que había sentido la chica se esfumaron, dejando paso a una gran confusión y dolor. Bonnie se quedó quieta donde estaba, apoyada en el escalón, y lo miró fijamente, repentinamente abochornada. ¿Se había apresurado? ¿Había malinterpretado las palabras de Kai?

−¿Qué pasa? –logró preguntar, casi tartamudeando.

Kai se tomó un largo tiempo en responder. Cuando lo hizo, todo se comenzó a estropear.


	5. Chapter 5

**#PALABRAS:** 366.

 **#PALABRAS TOTAL:** 4,372.

 **EMOCIÓN:** resentido.

* * *

 **DESCONFIANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

−No voy a pasarme el resto de mis días enfadado contigo. Pero eso no significa que pueda olvidarlo todo. No puedo, Bonnie. Me estaría mintiendo a mí mismo.

Bonnie no dijo nada de inmediato. Por mucho que le doliera, comprendía lo que Kai le había dicho; durante aquel período de tiempo se había comportado como una niña infantil y caprichosa, y era perfectamente comprensible que Kai no pudiera aceptar aquella faceta de su personalidad. Bonnie empezó a sollozar.

Se levantó e hizo la intención de marcharse. Kai estaba resentido con ella, y ahora ella estaba totalmente avergonzada de su modo de actuar. Estaba ya casi en el coche cuando sintió los brazos de Kai rodeándole la cintura y abrazándola fuertemente. Sin hacer nada por apartarse o por corresponder al abrazo, Bonnie dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran descontroladas por sus mejillas. Le estaba gustando que Kai la consolara. Le estaban gustando sus brazos rodeándola, las manos del chico en su estómago.

Pero terminó demasiado pronto. Kai la soltó y se marchó de vuelta a la casa, y Bonnie no tuvo el valor de seguirlo o de llamarlo. Así fue, finalmente, se dirigió a su coche y comenzó a conducir. Sabía exactamente a dónde debía ir ahora; Reed College no estaba muy lejos. Mientras que recorría los no muchos kilómetros que la llevarían a su destino, Bonnie sonrió. Kai tal vez estuviera resentido con ella, pero ella no era menos. Él también la había herido. La había avergonzado. Y ella se vengaría de aquel dolor provocado por el despecho.

* * *

Enzo St. John no esperaba volver a verla. Por muy atraído que se hubiera sentido hacia ella cuando la conoció, nunca habría intentado nada si ella no le hubiera convencido de que su relación con Kai se había terminado. Tal vez su amistad con Kai se hubiera terminado, pero eso no significaba que él fuera a ser un mal amigo, ni siquiera tanto tiempo después.

Pero allí estaba Bonnie, tras todos aquellos meses, llamando a su puerta. Y Enzo no pudo más que dejarla entrar. Y cuando, horas después, se encontró desnudo y con ella a horcajadas sobre él besándole el pecho, no pudo más que dejarle hacer.


End file.
